


Finding the Goldilocks Zone

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Even if things had gotten really dark in the bunker, Monty felt like he could trust Abby with the lives of his family. And the survival of the human race.





	Finding the Goldilocks Zone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).

> This story diverges from canon in S5, and is written as if Kane wasn’t injured by Vinson. It takes place on Eligius IV during the jump (2156 and beyond).

Monty had made the decision to wake Abby out of cryo-sleep, despite Harper’s reasonable objections. It wasn’t a decision either of them took lightly, but Monty wasn’t prepared to lose their baby, or Harper, and he felt out of his depth. 

Monty’s grasp of chemistry and engineering made the ship survivable, but it didn’t give him a modicum of comfort when trying to deliver a baby into their new normal. Late in her third trimester, after the fourth day in a row he recorded Harper’s blood pressure and it was high, he decided he needed an expert. 

He weighed his options between Jackson and Abby and decided he still wasn’t sure where Miller’s allegiance layed, and he couldn’t risk him waking more people from cryo, especially Blodreina. With Abby, there was a history he could rely on. Even if things had gotten really dark in the bunker, Monty felt like he could trust Abby with the lives of his family. And the survival of the human race.

Nobody remembers whose idea it was to wake up Kane and Diyoza shortly after. Abby remembers hearing Harper wonder aloud what it would be like to have kids running around the ship. Kids—plural. The only other person pregnant was Diyoza, and having Hope around would give both kids an opportunity to grow up without being isolated. Monty remembers Abby longing for Kane, for him to be able to revel in the miracle of a newborn, to be immersed in their innocence and sweet cotton smell. Harper remembers Monty’s fear of becoming a father, of raising a child and being the only example to set for them. 

While the details of waking Kane and Diyoza remain murky now, Abby won’t ever forget how they became a family; how Hope cracked three hearts open so wide there was no other path forward but together. 

Kane could barely be convinced to leave Hope’s side. As much as everyone was also smitten with Jordan, he had his own parents to dote on him and the Greens were immersed into their newborn cocoon. 

Diyoza started experiencing symptoms of mild postpartum depression: she was bursting into tears for no apparent reason (a sight which unsettled Kane) and was highly anxious about everything. She worried about surviving on the Eligius ship, about Hope suffocating herself in their bed, about random unrealistic events like the door to the mess hall sealing itself, isolating their food supply. Abby recommended Diyoza rest more, optimistic the situation would improve and understanding Diyoza’s symptoms were fairly typical for new mothers. 

“Abby, I feel like I’m going crazy. I haven’t cried this much since the Military beat it out of me.”

“I know, but you have to trust me. Everything you’re feeling and experiencing is real, and valid.” Abby held Diyoza’s hands in hers, trying to impart a calm authority. She continued, “But, it’s also temporary. Your body and mind have to process the loss of a living organism you created, your hormones are still recalibrating. But, then you and Hope get to live and grow together.”

“Doc, you better be right about this.”

“Have I steered you wrong before?” Abby teased, getting a small smile that was maybe more of a growl out of Diyoza.

A few more up and down days passed. Abby was grateful Hope had latched easily and Diyoza was at least breastfeeding through her baby blues. Abby checked on Jordan and Hope frequently and compared notes between them and Harper and Diyoza. She wondered how growing up on a life of algae would help or hurt the kids' development. Knowing humans are incredibly adaptive, she wasn’t willing to get worked up about it yet, choosing instead to let Marcus and Monty’s optimism overtake her more matter-of-fact nature.

Afternoon was approaching and Diyoza reported another fitful night’s sleep. Marcus took Hope on his daily ship walk and Abby decided a nap was in order. She guided Diyoza into bed, crawling in behind her. Abby could almost feel the soothing circles Jake used to rub into her back after she gave birth to Clarke as she mirrored those strong slow strokes onto Diyoza’s back. They must have dozed off because the next thing Abby was aware of was the gurgling noise of a new baby. She peered over Diyoza’s still sleeping form to find Marcus and Hope settled in on the other side of them.

Marcus was lying flat on his back and Hope was on his chest, fast asleep but possibly dreaming. Her eyes were closed but she made little noises as her lips smacked together. Marcus looked over at Abby and smiled like he did on their first trip to Polis. That smile had rarely left his face since Hope had been born. It obliterated Abby’s heart to see him so unburdened and happy. She knew it was the right decision to wake him from cryo, to make sure he helped foster and shape their new life. Marcus tilted his head toward Diyoza and Abby nodded back, a grin overtaking her face.

“Charmaine,” Abby said quietly, gently shaking her awake. Diyoza lifted a heavy lid, and Abby brushed the hair out of her face. “Char, look at Hope,” Abby invited, guiding her attention to the baby. Hope looked so small and content on Marcus’ chest, they couldn’t help but be captivated by her, collectively melting into the mattress with relaxation. Diyoza reached out and touched Hope, rubbing her back softly the way Abby had done for her. She traced Hope’s form, finally offering her index finger which Hope’s tiny hand clasped around. Abby’s head rested on Diyoza’s side, and the four of them were all connected by one another. Tears rolled down Marcus’ face first, and then Diyoza’s.

"She’s perfect,” Diyoza sobbed. “I never thought it could be like this. Especially not on this ship. What did I do to deserve this, to deserve her?” Tears kept silently falling. 

Marcus curled his arm up to cup Diyoza’s forearm. Abby stretched to cover his hand with hers. The energy flowing between them was palpable. Marcus and Abby set their eyes on Diyoza, keeping her grounded in the moment. 

“She’s our second chance. Don’t you see it? She and Jordan, they’re how we get our humanity back, rebuilding from something new.” Marcus didn’t say anything else for a long while. They just laid there cuddled together, connected to this idea of starting over. 

“Can we really do this?” Diyoza eventually asked.

“Do what, exactly?” Marcus wanted clarity.

“Be a family. Raise Hope together, the three of us. Shape a new world.”

“Yes,” Abby and Marcus say in unison as if it is the easiest thing in the world. They all laugh a little and the heaving of Marcus’ chest disturbs Hope and she lets out a small cry. Diyoza pulls Hope into her bosom and she is easily soothed back to sleep by the smell and comfort of her mother.

Marcus shuffled closer to Diyoza and he and Abby surrounded mother and child, the four of them finally ready to face the future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/pseuds/Gammarad) for the SPaG check.


End file.
